1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input device, and in particular, to a wireless device that can retain a wireless receiver within the wireless device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer wireless input devices has grown quickly following the rapid advancement of wireless technology. In general, a wireless input device needs a wireless signal receiver to communicate with a computer system or the like. However, due to the minimization of the size of wireless input devices and the wireless receiver thereof, the disposition or storage of a wireless receiver has become a serious problem because of the risk of accidentally misplacing or losing the wireless receiver.
US Publication No. 2003/01791777 discloses a device having an opened chamber located within the housing where a sliding receptacle 26 has a flexible retaining arm 263 which is provided for clamping a wireless receiver 11 that is inserted within the housing. However, the installation of the receptacle can be costly and difficult to assemble with the housing. In addition, the flexibility of the retaining arm 263 can be deteriorated after extended usage.